1. The Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to transferring data. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to systems and methods for transferring data or files in the context of a data protection system.
2. The Relevant Technology
Computers have become ubiquitous in our society and many people interact with computers every day. People use computers to work on documents, spreadsheets, or presentations, create computer code, generate and maintain databases, send email, or the like. Computers are also used, for example, to conduct online activities such as shopping or surfing.
Often, data is accessed in the context of a network (e.g., an IT system or environment). In fact, most entities and business maintain their own IT system. The data in the IT system can include documents, backups, log files, reports, or the like. Some of this data can be local to a particular host or generally available on network file server.
In any given IT system, a large number of applications may be running on a number of hosts. In addition, a large number of files may also be in use or be accessed in the IT system by the hosts. Further, some of these files may be local to particular hosts while other files or data may be stored in file servers. Sometimes, it becomes necessary to view or access a file that exists in the IT system. For example, a particular piece of software may log information to a local log file and a user on a remote device may require access to that file.
There are several ways to access the log file, or other data. A user can remotely log on to the host and a file transfer protocol may be employed to obtain the file. However, these methods can be cumbersome and are often insecure. In addition, conventional methods do not always provide sufficient authentication, authorization, or access control. This can result in extra work for users of the IT system and may lead to situations where the use of the file is unauthorized and the security is compromised.